


Two is Company, Three More is a Crowd

by carmenta



Category: Lions of Al-Rassan - Kay
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-01
Updated: 2006-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenta/pseuds/carmenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one point, towards, the end, when things could have gone another way. If only Miranda'd had a frying pan handy. A little bit of crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is Company, Three More is a Crowd

Ammar blinked sleepily, for a moment not quite sure where he was. No more wine, he resolved as he turned over, away from the offending light through the window.

Or rather, as he tried to turn over, since halfway his movement was blocked by a body.

Ammar blinked again, then tried to focus against the headache. Brown hair... he looked a bit more closely, pushed some strands of hair out of the woman's face, then relaxed when he recognized her for Jehane.

Waking up in the bed of another woman would not have been something he fancied explaining.

Closing his eyes again, Ammar lay back and decided to try and sleep off his headache. He was just drifting off again when he felt a head come to rest on his shoulder. With short hair, and a cheek scratchy with stubble.

Ammar very carefully turned to look.

Dark hair, a handsome face, tanned save for a slightly lighter area where a moustache had, until recently, protected the skin from the sun.

Whatever that wine had been last night, it was hopefully responsible for his hallucinations now. Ammar watched in horrified fascination as Rodrigo Belmonte snuggled up against him, for all appearances quite content with the arrangements.

"If his beard scratches, just remember that this is what it feels like for Jehane whenever you don't shave," a woman's voice told him. "As though stubble makes you any more manly. Or attractive."

He froze. "My honoured Lady..." he began, very glad to find himself at least decently covered. Even though part of that cover consisted of Jehane's thigh.

Miranda Belmonte raised herself enough to look at him from her husband's other side. "That's not what you called me last night," she said.

"No, you kept calling her something in Asharite that I couldn't understand." Ammar couldn't quite muster any more surprise at hearing Alvar's voice, rough from what he hoped was sleep. "Very loudly."

Ammar closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. "How in the stars' name did we come here?"

He felt Miranda Belmonte lean closer, her hand brushing across his chest. "Pretending not to remember will not excuse you," she said firmly. "The king was not amused at all about your decision. It was all we could do to promise that we would convince you to change your mind."

Ammar just stared at her. He was beginning to understand why Rodrigo claimed to be terrified of his wife. Right now he certainly shared that notion.

"You didn't think I would simply let you wander off, did you? Rodrigo is so fond of you. Besides, you surely know of the little agreement he and I had."

"But he didn't sleep with any other women," Ammar protested.

The lady Miranda gave him a lazy smile. "No," she said smugly, tracing little patterns on his skin. "Why do you think I invited Jehane?"

It had to be a hallucination. Either that, or Ashar's punishment for years of secular indulgences.

Ammar hadn't thought his god had such a twisted sense of justice.

"And Alvar?" he asked, not sure whether he actually wanted to know the answer.

Miranda's smile widened. "That was your idea, I believe," she said, sounding a little smug. "Although Jehane may have put you up to it. He was looking just so lost and lonely, and have you seen how well he does at imitating a little bedraggled puppy… It is quite understandable."

"And you certainly didn't complain," Alvar pointed out.

"Will you please be quiet?" Rodrigo's voice wasn't much more than a grumble against Ammar's shoulder. "You could at least let me sleep now."

"Of course. A man your age needs his rest." Miranda petted her husband's head, snuggling up to him. "Or you won't be of any more use later."

"Insatiable woman."


End file.
